


An Angel Joins Us

by RennetaJones



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennetaJones/pseuds/RennetaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel wizard visits Magnolia for the first time with hopes of joining Fairy Tail, how will she act when she so easily gets a membership with the help of a young ice wizard? This story is about how our protagonist has her first experience with a magic guild, and has amazing adventures with some of the strongest wizards in the guild. Also, how will she act when she finds a connection with the same ice wizard who started her adventure in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just arrived on the outskirts of Magnolia, tired and ready for a new life. How will you react when you are instantly thrust into trouble within the city, and what will happen when you meet a stranger, who for some reason is half naked?

The wonderful city of Magnolia. Its appearance and manner beautiful and elegant at first sight. The houses from where I was standing seemed all adorable and small with their tiled roofs and bricked build, the Cathedral in the center, and the wide expansive blue ocean going on for as far as the eye can see till it met the horizon. I had been traveling towards the famous city for weeks now, and I could barely keep awake thanks to my exhaustion that I had been experiencing for 3 days now. I was currently stood on the cliff facing the city, my small backpack hanging from my shoulder and was currently rested against a tree. The rest of the cliff was littered with numerous other trees of all sizes, almost hiding the ground of any sunlight at all, while also being near to various boulders that were stuck in the ground covered in moss and dying leaves. I sighed and pushed off from the tree, taking a deep breath, and headed down a nearby path towards the city.  
Walking to the city took me a good 15 minutes since the cliff was so high and I was so tired, but as I looked towards the city, and felt the wind in my hair and saw a flock of birds fly above me, I couldn’t help but remember my master and her words. We were sat atop one of the cliffs in a nearby ravine at the time, feeling the wind in our hair and soaking up the magic energy around us, surrounded by trees, a small river that tossed over the edge of the ravine to make a waterfall, and a herd of deer that were graising on the grass within the woods behind us. “You no longer need me,” she had said, looking at me with gentle but sad eyes, her long black hair tied up in an elegant ponytail, while she adorned a simple brown leather jacket with her jeans and green shirt. It had broken my heart when I heard those words, “You need to go on your own journey, find a guild, make a life for yourself, away from the isolation and without my guidance. Even if we will miss how it was.” I sighed. I knew she was right. I had been her student for nearly a decade now, and it was time I wrote my own story, strengthened myself in order to become the best I could ever be. But I was also scared, as I had never been to this part of the country before, and the thought of going alone with no knowledge of the people and the magic here didn’t help.  
I had heard of a guild in the city, it had been well spoken of and people had told me of the amazing and powerful wizards that were there. There was a Salamander, a wizard that used powerful transformation magic, one that used strong reequip magic, and there was even talk of a wizard that used beautiful and powerful ice maker magic. I knew as soon as I had heard of it that it was the guild for me, and had said goodbye to my master and left for Magnolia.  
When walking through the streets of the city I fell in love with the liveliness of the people, the way they all smiled and held conversation with people and strangers as if they had known each other since the day they were born. It made me relax a little.  
I decided to browse for a bit, and started looking at a stall selling different kinds of trinkets and jewelry along with bits of clothing. I became fascinated with a certain necklace that had the figure of a golden winged angel hanging from it. Its detail was impeccable, with the small humanlike figure between the wide ornate wings, I fell in love with it immediately, but when I looked at the price I knew it was out of my league. 2,000 J? Damn! Maybe later I could try and get it again. However as I looked over the middle of the stall, I saw a cloaked figure reach towards the other side of it and snag an expensive looking necklace and sneak off towards the center of the city. I decided to follow him, looking around me briefly to see if anyone else spotted the stranger. But no one did so I followed him swiftly. He seemed to blend in with the rest of the crowd but I kept my eye on him fairly easily. I saw him look behind him looking for anyone following him, and he clocked eyes with me instantly, so I started walking towards him faster, to which he sped up as well. At this point I thought I would get the attention of both him and the crowd, and decided to yell. “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He stopped in his tracks and looked around. The crowd had heard me yell, and had become intrigued with what was about to happen, but my thief took this as an opportunity to get away and sped off towards some allys nearby, but I was too quick for him. My hands lashed out, and from them came two long ropes of golden light, moving quickly and directly towards the thief. The ropes wrapped around his legs and pulled, causing him to fall to the ground with an almighty thud, followed by a grunt of pain from him. He turned on the ground and tore through the light with ease, untying himself, and stood up, shaken. The man took off his cloak and stood straight. His face was scared, his body well built and tall, and had a shaved head. “I see how it is,” he grunted out unintelligently. He raised his hands and the ground started to rumble as stones from the ground along with various cobbles from the road began to rise and circle his head. ‘Stone magic,’ I thought, even if it was weak he still had magic. ‘Well, two can play at that game.’ I put my hands together and felt my power begin to build within my palms, flowing through my body and my soul. Golden light began to seep from my body in giant beams that covered the entire square with light, and I saw the man’s face become full of fear. “Hand over the item,” I called out to him, “Or I’ll use my 12 Lord spell. I should warn you that to be on the receiving end of this spell is nothing short of agonizing, so choose your next move carefully” A ball of golden light appeared in front of me, which quickly split into 11 more and made a circle formation in front of me, and I got ready to unleash them. The man stopped his magic in pure fear and threw the necklace at my feet while he shook. “Fine,” he stammered in defeat, “I surrender.” I stopped my magic, (a little disappointed that I couldn’t smite him,) and returned the necklace to the stall while the authorities took in the man and the crowd went back to normal. I looked around when I realized that the entire square had gone silent. Around me, from all angles, the crowd was staring at me in awe. I didn’t know what to do, I had never had this many people stare at me before, do I say hello? At this point there came a murmur from numerous members of the crowd, all saying different things as they all looked at each other. I was able to pick up a bit of what everyone was saying.  
“Is she a Fairy Tail wizard?”  
“No idea, I’ve never seen her in town before.”  
“Do you think she’s dangerous?”  
“How can she be, she just took down a thief.”  
“What if she’s with the council?”  
“Wow she’s amazing.”  
“What kind of magic is that?”  
I let out a shy smile at the words of the crowd, and started to walk through them away from the scene, as the crowd made a path for me through them all. I needed to get out of the crowd; it was getting uncomfortable with all these people around me. But I didn’t need to worry, as the crowd seemed to find something else interesting at this point, as there came different murmurs as people faced away from me. From within the crowd came a man’s voice. “Ok everyone, everything’s good. Go back to what you were doing.” The crowd obeyed, and all dispersed to their normal lives. I couldn’t see who had called out to them, so decided to walk in to opposite direction, hoping to finally find the Fairy Tail guildhall.  
“What kind of magic was that?” The familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a relatively tall guy in his late teens. He had black/blue hair, a stern face, and was…shirtless. From the voice I assumed he was the man who called out to the crowd, or should I say boy. “Angel magic.” I replied calmly, “And can you please put a shirt on.” The teenager’s face became flustered as he looked down at himself. "Crap I didn’t realize,” He replied, still not fixing the problem while scratching the back of his head.  
“So what are you doing here?” He asked, leaning on a nearby wall.  
“I don’t see how it’s your business,” I replied, getting slightly annoyed by the shirtless stranger.  
“Look I don’t really care,” He said like he was annoyed, (I don’t know why, as he was the one who spoke to me first), sighing slightly. “I was just wondering if you were looking for Fairy Tail.” That got my attention.  
“That’s the guild in this city isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, and if you actually had been nice to me I might have given you a hand in getting there,” he said was he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.  
“No wait please!” I yelled after him. He stopped to look my way. “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Could you give me hand in getting there, I’m new to the city and I could really do with it.”  
“Figured,” the guy sighed, but walked towards me until he was right in front of me.  
“Grey,” he said holding his hand out.  
“(Y/N)” I replied, taking it and shaking his hand.  
“Don’t worry the guild isn’t far, five minutes walk at most.” He started walking off.  
“Thanks, I owe you one.” I ran a little to keep up.  
It was at this point I noticed the emblem on his collarbone. Fairy Tail. No way!  
After our short, and relatively awkward walk through the city we turned a final corner to look upon what I could only assume was the Fairy Tail guildhall. It was nothing like anything I could have imagined, with its tall stonewalls and large ornate windows, it looked almost Royal. At the top of the hall stood a large bell-tower, perhaps around 20 feet in diameter, and with a giant brass bell hanging in the center. The large black gate at the front made up the perimeter, and at the front had an entranceway that proudly showed the words ‘Fairy Tail’ in large elegant colorful letters, which matched the banner swinging from just below the bell–tower.  
“Are you coming,” I snapped out of my trance to see Grey stood at the doors of the hall, and quickly rushed to meet him.  
Grey opened the door and I instantly froze. Inside it was bustling with people, all were smiling, laughing, drinking, eating, and generally looked like they were having fun. “Don’t worry they’re good,” Grey said as if he could read my mind.  
“I know it’s just, there’s a lot of people here,” I shyly said looking around. Grey nodded like he understood.  
“Hey Grey whose your friend?” called a voice from the crowd of people. I couldn’t tell who it came from. “I don’t think I’ve seen her in the guild before,” I could tell this time that the voice came from a boy from one of the closer tables. He had a wide grin on his face, salmon pink hair, an open jacket to reveal his torso and a striped white scarf around his neck. He also had a huge amount of food in front of him and was stuffing his face at an alarming rate. Beside him was, from what I could see, a blue cat eating a fish from his paws. “Shut up, Natsu. Look I was just helping her find the guildhall, so will you mind your own business?”  
“That’s not what it looks like to me,” smiled the cat…wait it spoke?  
“You can talk?” I blurted out, staring at the cat with disbelief.  
“Aye Sir!” He replied.  
“Happy is unique like that, so you’d better get used to it,” Grey said turning his attention back onto me.  
“Wait what do you mean get used to it.” I stared at him.  
“Well I just assumed from you being a wizard without a guild symbol on you, and that you were looking for the guild. It would make sense right?”  
“I guess so.” I smiled at him. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to join?”  
“It should be, but you’re probably gonna have to go talk to Mokerov, he’s the guild master. Don’t worry though, people make him out to be worse than he is.” He was avoiding eye contact. “There he is,” he said pointing towards a small man sat on top of the bar. He had a long white cloak that draped over the other side of it, and a moustache that could win awards. “I’ll introduce you, just don’t be nervous.”  
“Thanks,” I replied smiling at him. He smiled back. He started walking over, and I followed behind him  
“Hey master,” he called to the man on the bar. The man turned his head in our direction.  
“Grey my boy, I haven’t seen you in a while. What can I do for you?” Mokerov looked up from the drink he was powering through to show a big smile in Grey’s direction.  
“This is (Y/N),” Grey said pointing to me with his thumb. “She’d like to talk to you about a position in the guild.” That must be my mark.  
“Do you my girl, well then come closer,” He grinned at me like a man would his grandchildren. I came closer to him, Grey giving me a reassuring nod. “Tell me about yourself.”  
“Oh Er… well…my name’s (Y/N), and I use a form of lost magic.” I was twiddling my thumbs.  
“A lost magic,” the master seemed interested, “Would you mind telling me which one?”  
“Angel magic Sir,” I replied.  
The master put down his drink and looked at me fully. His eyes looking at me as if he was searching my very soul. He put his hand under his chin and squinted. “Is that so, from what I’ve heard that type of magic hasn’t been seen in this land for quite some time.”  
“Yes Sir,” I replied, “Over 700 years in fact.” I was becoming a little nervous under the masters gaze.  
“So how did you come by this form of magic if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked inquisitively.  
“My master. She has a great knowledge and love of old texts and relics. From what she told me she came across a manuscript of the magic when she was young and taught herself,” I answered, making a poor attempt of keeping a still voice.  
“Fascinating. I’m assuming she hasn’t told many people of such a power.” He said taking up his drink again.  
“The only other people who know of it are me and her son, we became her pupils around a decade ago.” The master nodded in understanding and smiled.  
“Glad to hear it. Well from what I have seen from you, you will be a great addition to our guild, if you’ll join of course.”  
“I’ll be glad to,” I smiled in at the master brightly.  
“Well in that case. WELCOME TO THE GUILD!!!” He stood up on top of the bar and opened his arms as all the rest of the guild cheered and came to introduce themselves and congratulate me. A girl with shoulder length frazzled blue hair with glasses walked up to me and held out her hand to me and showed a kind smile. “Hi, I’m Levy, glad to see you made it into the guild”  
“Oh, yeah, thanks,” I took her hand and smiled back.  
“I actually overheard you talking to the master about your magic, and I know we just met and all, but I would really love it if you would tell me more about it.” She looked at me in hope and I couldn’t say no.  
“Sure no problem. What do you want to know?”  
“Oh, not quite yet Levy!” Came a perky voice from behind me. Behind the bar stood a beautiful woman with long white hair, a long pink dress and a beaming smile.  
“She needs her guild emblem first.” She smiled at me. Levy let out a small laugh.  
“Oh yeah I forgot, sorry Mira.” So that’s her name. Levy turned back to me. “Look catch me later will ya, I really want to know more about your magic.”  
“Yeah sure no problem,” I replied with a smile on my face. And with that Levy ran off to some other guild members. Wait, Mira? I turned back to her quickly. “Hey sorry to ask,” I said to her shyly, “But are you the S class wizard that uses transformation magic by any chance.” I couldn’t believe that the sweet girl could be that same wizard.  
“Yep, that’s me,” She replied with a large smile. “I don’t really look that part do I,” she giggled out.  
“Yeah it’s a bit of a shock, good to meet you.” She smiled back to me, and brought out a box with a stamp rested on it. “You too. Now the big question,” she picked up the stamp. “Where would you like your emblem, and in what color?” I instantly knew where and what I wanted. “Can I have it on the left of my waist, and in gold?” Mira opened the box and picked out a golden box. “No problem.” And with that she colored the stamp, and placed it on the spot I had pointed out. The stamp glowed from where it met my flesh briefly, and then stopped. Mira took off the stamp to reveal my guild mark, which was filled with a light gold color, and had an outline of a darker gold. It was official; I’m a member of Fairy Tail, and couldn’t be happier.


	2. First Job in the Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist in this chapter joins up with Team Natsu, (although it might as well be called Team Grey at this point,) and experiences their first job within the Fairy Tail guild, as well as gets some advise from Mira.

I’d been at the guild now for a couple of days and was getting into the feel of things, I mean of course I missed my master, the little house we stayed in, and the weird food we ate all the time, but I had to admit I felt at home here. I was stood in front of the job board that Levy told me showed all the job requests the guild received, ranging from mundane tasks that fussy posh pansy’s, as she called them, requested, to seriously strenuous jobs about taking in convicts and disbanding dark guilds. ‘There’s so many,’ I thought while glancing at a particularly difficult looking one to do with taking out an escaped convict who was threatening to steal a banks jewel supply. “Need a hand?” came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Grey. He had is shirt hanging open and stood with his hands in his pockets, his chain hanging loosely from his neck. “Oh…yeah. I just…I don’t know which one to go for, they all seem so complicated,” I replied turning to face him fully. He smiled and sat down on one of the nearby benches. “You know, you could join up with someone and go on a job as a group.”

“Is that what you do,” I asked. He nodded keeping a straight face.

“Yeah, I tend to go on jobs with a few of the other members, we kind of made a team without realizing it a while back,” He said, motioning towards the pink-haired boy I understood was called Natsu and three other girls who I hadn’t met yet. The first girl really caught my attention; she had bright red hair that went down to her waist, had a neutral expression and was adorned in an armor which I assumed was made out of iron or something stronger, possibly adamantium? The second girl seemed more my type. She had bright blonde hair that came down to just below her shoulders, a sort of blue cheerleader outfit on, and a set of golden and silver keys hanging from her belt in a leather pouch. The final girl I was confused by, she seemed no older than 12, had deep blue hair which was tied up into pig tails. She also wore a blue dress which came up to her knee with blue leggings under it, and floating just above her was another cat just like happy, however this one was white as snow and seemed to be female, as well as carrying a frown on her face. How could a girl as young as this one be on such a strong team? All four of them seemed to be caught up in some amusing conversation from how the blonde girl and Natsu were laughing and joking about. “They seem like a good team,” I said looking back at Grey; he was looking between the group and me. “One second.” He left in their direction. After Grey got there I couldn’t hear what they were saying too each other, but I did catch the red haired girl glance towards me and nod to the others. They started walking in my direction, all lead by the red haired girl and with Grey at the back.

When they reached me the red haired girl held her hand out to me. “Erza Scarlet,” I looked at her in confusion, but after I saw Grey give me a reassuring nod, I shook her hand. “(Y/N), pleased to met you,” she gave me a small smile and turned so I could see the other members. “This is Lucy, a celestial wizard who is new to the guild quite like you,” she said motioning towards the blonde girl.

“Hey!” she gave me a huge smile and a wave, “And I believe you already met Natsu,” the boy grinned at me and folded his arms. “Yeah, briefly,” I smiled back at them all.

“This young wizard here is Wendy, a talented Sky Dragon Slayer,” She said motioning to the blue haired girl. 

“Pleased to meet you,” The girl I understood to be Wendy said cheerily to me. Erza turned back to me, “Grey tells us that you are in need of a team, and we’d all be happy to offer ourselves to you.” I looked behind her to see Grey looking around the rest of the guildhall, avoiding eye contact with me or any of the group.

“Oh you don’t want little old me,” I said smiling as I put my hand behind my head. “I’ll probably just get in your way.”

“Nonsense!” Erza sharply replied, “You will be an excellent addition to the group. Besides, we’ve never encountered a wizard with your skill set. Personally I am fascinated to witness whatever you have to offer.”

“Are you sure?” I enquired, not wanting to seem too keen or needy for them.

“Are you kidding?” chuckled Natsu. “I’m always up for meeting strong wizards, it’s gets me all fired up.” He put his hand around my shoulders and gave me the thumbs up. 

“Yeah it’ll be awesome,” the girl I understood was called Lucy perked up. Her hand was on the shoulder strap of her bag and her face wore a welcoming smile. 

“Calm down will you,” Grey said directly too Natsu, “You’ll scare her off.” I couldn’t help but smile at him.

I laughed a little, “I’ll be glad to join you guys.”

“Excellent,” Erza replied. “Luckily we’ve already found a job, you can come along if you wish to.” 

I nodded, “Sure thing. What kind of job is it?” 

“It’s a simple one, just defeating a dark guild in a nearby town.” She smiled at me softly.

“Yeah and it’s worth 50,000 J!” Cried Natsu, who was already running out the door with a trail of dust behind him.

“Slow down ya pyro,” Yelled Grey chasing after him, as I heard Lucy laugh beside me.

“There they go again,” she sighed. 

“Well we’d better go after them,” chuckled Erza, grabbing her giant load of baggage from out of nowhere. How did I not notice it before? “Well, are you coming?” She directed at me. I smiled.

“Of course!” My first job. I cant wait!

2 hours later

We had been on the road for a couple of hours now after traveling via carriage, and we were all getting a little bored o the journey. I was sat in the middle of Lucy and Grey on one side of the carriage, while Erza, Wendy and an overly sick Natsu were on the other. Our carriage was currently pulling through a selection of fields in the middle of nowhere, nearing our destination. From the other side of the carriage I heard Natsu gip for the thousandth time this journey as he was sprawled out over an uncomfortable looking Wendy. Grey sighed, “Is there no way you can stop this Wendy?”

“No sorry,” she replied shyly. “The spell only works in moderation, and Natsu’s used it too much this month.” I smiled at her. I heard Erza let out a small sigh.

“Well then we’ll just have to do something about his sickness ourselves won’t we.” She grabbed onto Natsu and hit the back of her armored wrist on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. “There,” She said calmly, resting his head on her lap. “Now we can have some quiet.” She closed her eyes as Grey let out a small chuckle from beside me. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying the gently sound and feel of the carriage going through the dust and gravel, along with the two colorful pigs like creatures that Reedus made for us that were currently pulling the carriage, and were making adorable snorting sounds every few seconds or so.

“Um…(Y/N)?” Wendy perked up. 

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Can you tell me more about your magic, I never really heard what you do.” She leaned forward as she spoke.

“I must admit I was wondering the same thing,” agreed Erza, patting Natsu’s head.

“You said you use Angel Magic didn’t you.” Gray turned to me, starting to get involved with the conversation. “What is it exactly, I’ve never heard of it?” I looked around the carriage to see everyone except Natsu looking at me with interest. I shuffled in my seat nervously.

“Well it’s quite simple actually in theory. My magic is based upon harnessing the power of the gods and angels.” 

“Wait what?” inquired Grey with a confused look on his face. “There’s no such thing as angels or gods, so what do you mean you use their power?” I smiled at him and leaned back in my seat.

“Well you’re actually wrong, Grey,” I replied. “While people no longer have faith in the beings we know as Gods, they do still exist. They just stay quiet and have no interest in manipulating or involving themselves in our world anymore.” 

“Fascinating.” Said Erza to herself. She looked up at me. “Would we know of any of these beings in particular?” I nodded my head.

“I would think so, they’re still known and talked about by some in scripture. I imagine you have heard of the Kingdom of Heaven, and the angels Gabriel and Lucifer?” 

“Oh I’ve heard of them,” perked up Lucy. “Wasn’t Lucifer the angel that was cast out of heaven for attempting to kick God off his high horse?” I sighed sadly.

“I’m afraid that’s the story humans were meant to understand thanks to the Bible. However the reason for Lucifer’s fall is something completely different, and is something I hope one day mortals like ourselves with finally understand.” The others were all leaning forward in their seats at this point. 

“What happened?” Grey asked. I looked at him and paused for a couple of beats.  
“I’m afraid that’s a story for another time, I don’t have enough time to tell you story properly during the rest of our journey.” Outside the window I could see our destination looming over the horizon. Erza nodded at my statement and looked out the window as well. 

“Very well. Maybe we will understand some day, but now we must focus on the task at hand.” Everyone else moved his or her attention back somewhere else, except Lucy, who was smiling at me.

“I was wondering,” she asked me. “Can you summon the angels as well, I just kept getting the feeling that your magic was somewhat similar to mine.” I smiled back at her, letting out a small laugh.

“I thought you’d pick up on that, and the answer is yes. However it does require immense amounts of power, and I haven’t been able to master it yet.” 

“Is it possible?” she asked.

“Yes very much so, I saw my master summon an angel once, one that shed the brightest light I had ever seen, and had wings that spanned up to three meters wide. It’s power was indescribable, almost terrifying, and at that moment I understood the reason why these creatures are feared by so many. It alone was able to defeat our enemy without a second thought of what it was doing to the poor souls on the other side of it’s spells.” I paused to take a slow breath, “My master was always reluctant to summoning an angel, but this was a moment where she had no other choice, and she regretted that decision ever since” I frowned at the floor at the memory.

“Wow,” she replied with a look of wonder on her face. “I never knew that power existed.”

“Me neither,” said Wendy softly, who was staring at me with a small hint of fear in her eyes. I smiled at her kindly.

“You don’t need to worry Wendy, they rarely ever come to our world at all, and if they do, we are all protected by a force that fights against their powers every day. They can’t hurt you.” She smiled at me reassured, and turned her attention back to the window as we approached the town. I could only hope that what I was telling them was in fact the truth.

5 hours later

“I swear to the devil himself that was the worst thing ever!” I sighed as I slumped onto one of the bar stools back at the guild hall, covered head to toe in bruises and my clothes covered in ash and dust. 

“So, how was the job?” asked Mira from the other side of the bar, cleaning a glass. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Where do I start?” I rested my head on my hand and let out a huff. “Well first off, Natsu couldn’t tell when not to set everything on fire and then knocked down half the town.” Mira let out a little laugh. “Next, Erza seemed to want to fight anything that stood in her way, which included a poor guy who seemed too scared to actually move.” Mira put a drink on the counter next to me. “Lucy felt at some point it would be a good idea to summon that Aquarius spirit of hers and essentially drowned us all. Oh and finally Grey couldn’t stop freezing the whole place, then decided to pick a fight with Natsu, which broke up the entire team!” I took a large drink and put my head back on the table. “The only sane one there was Wendy, but she was away most of the time trying to calm down Natsu, like that’s possible.” Mira let out a small giggle and cleaned a tray that as left on the counter.

“Did you have fun at least?” I lifted my head to look at her, surprised by her question.

“Well yeah of course, they were loads of fun when they weren’t destroying the place. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“You’ll get used to them, just remember that they mean well.” I sat up fully and pushed myself away from the bar.

“I will. Thanks Mira.” I stretched my arms above my head and let out a groan, “I’m gonna head back to my hotel, I need a lie down.” 

“Don’t you stay at the dormitories?” She asked, putting down the tray she was currently cleaning. 

“I would,” I replied, “But it just costs too much, I’m just waiting till I find a place of my own.”

“I understand,” she smiled at me. I turned and was about to walk away. “But you should know Lucy keeps looking for a roommate. She struggles with rent as well, so maybe you should look into it.” I hadn’t considered that, pausing at her words.

“Maybe, but I don’t think we know each other well enough yet, she may not want to.”

“Oh don’t be silly, she’d love to have you as a roommate, you’ll see.” She smiled at me. I smiled back, and started to walk away from the bar in the direction of the door.

“I’ll give it a go, thanks. See you later,” I called behind me. 

However, just as I was walking from the bar, Grey emerged from behind a pillar after listening to our conversation, and instantly ran off to Lucy.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our protagonist has her talk with Mira, how will she be able to face Lucy in order to ask to move in. Also, will she enjoy her private tour of the city given by the one person who started her adventure? We'll have to wait and see.

After I had my conversation with Mira I walked in the direction of the guild doors, pausing only to look at some of the tables around me, reminiscing in the guild that now welcomed me like a family. Sighing happily, I exited the hall with the destination of the hotel I now had to call my place of residence. Outside the hall was a simple connection of streets filled with houses, all of which were lit up beautifully by the lights within the homes that were shining through the windows. I smiled, loving the feeling of peace and happiness this city presented. I followed the street ahead of me heading into the middle of Magnolia, passing different families and collections of children returning home. As I passed one young girl and her mother, I heard a section of their conversation. 

“Hey, Mama?” said the young girl to her mother, holding her hand aloft her head as she held onto her mothers.

“Yes darling,” relied the mother.

“That’s the Fairy Tail home isn’t it Mama?” She asked pointing to the hall. The mother smiled.

“Yes dear, that’s their guild hall. It’s where all their strong wizards stay, and where they make new friends.” The girl paused, staring at the hall.

“Wow.” She sighed out, pausing for a couple of seconds. “Hey Mama,” she repeated.

“Hmm?” 

“One day, I wanna be just like them, and go on adventures. I wanna be a wizard.” She grinned up at her mother, gripping her hand tighter. The mother laughed lightly.

“Maybe you will one day sweetie.” 

I smiled at the child’s joy and optimism as I carried on walking on through the city, following numerous different roads and passing different people, some of which wanted to talk after spotting my guild mark, which was on full display since part of my top had been scorched off due to Natsu earlier on during the job. I enjoyed talking to all of them, their happiness fueling mine. I had never felt this connected to strangers before, and I had my friends in Fairy Tail to thank for that. A couple of minutes after talking to different people, I was left alone in the street again, looking up at the beautiful orange sky that reflected the sunset, feeling the wind in my hair and the suns heat on my skin.

“Hey!” called a voice from behind me, followed by the sound of feet running in my direction. “Hey (y/n)!” I turned when I heard my name. At the end of the road I saw Lucy, she seemed to be all cleaned up from the job and had her spirit I had come to know as ‘Plue’ by her side. She stopped running when she reached me. “Hey,” she said when she got close enough, 

“Look I hope you’re not busy, I just wanted to say well done on the job. You were good,” she said putting her hands behind her back and displayed a huge smile to me. “Oh, um, thanks,” I said, returning the smile. It seemed too trivial a thing to come running up to me for. She looked at Plue for a second then back to me.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else.” There we go.

“Really? What is it?” I questioned, I wasn’t sure what she had to talk about.

“Grey mentioned that you didn’t have a place to live yet, and I could really use a roommate to help with rent, so I was wondering if you’d like to be roomies.” I already had to question how Grey knew that I needed a place to stay, I’d only told Mira and I don’t think she’d go telling him. But I had to be honest, after talking with Mira I loved the idea of living with Lucy, she seemed like a great person, and honestly I could really do with a place to live. 

“That would be great,” I replied smiling.

“Awesome, come on I’ll help you get your stuff and then show you where we are.” She linked her arm in mine and pretty much dragged me through the city away from my hotel.

“Wait I need to checkout from the hotel!!” I yelled as we ran.

3 hours later

I was now in Lucy’s, I mean our apartment, and it was adorable. Lucy said that she had essentially hidden my room from the others because she didn’t want, and I quote, ‘Natsu and that blue cat taking advantage of it.’ I was putting away what little I had into the different compartments in my room, which consisted of an adorable wooden bed with patterned blankets, a medium sized oak chest of draws and wardrobe, and a desk in the corner, which now displayed a picture of me, my master and her son along with a selection of magical artifacts I brought with me. In the wardrobe was one outfit, the one I wore throughout my training, and the same one I now wear on jobs. It was made of primarily black leather and had numerous buckles and straps covering it, along with variously sized pockets and holders for my different weapons and objects. The outfit covered my torso and ended at my shoulders and covered the top half of my thighs in order to allow maneuverability. It also consisted of a pair of black boots with silver bands wrapping around them that came up to my mid-thigh and had a hidden section within to hold a dagger, that was given to me by…well, a friend you could say.  
I finished putting what I had away and lay down on my bed with my hands behind my head and my legs crossed. I couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, I mean for years I had simply been sleeping on the floor in the small excuse for a house my master lived in, so this was quite a new experience.  
I was just drifting off too sleep when I heard a small crash from the living room. “Lucy?” I called out, thinking it may be her coming back from the market. No response. I sat up quickly and created a ball of ‘Zeus’ Lightning’ in my hand, it sparked a beautiful golden color and shed bolts of light around my room. As I got up I made sure not to make any noise apart from the small sizzling sound of my spell, and attempted to look around the corner for any sign of a person, but there was nothing there. I snuck into the room and looked about in the darkness, still nothing.

“Hey (Y/N)!” I quickly spun the direction of the voice and shot my magic at them. The spell made contact with something causing the light of the spell to shoot across the room blinding me momentarily. “AHHH!” Called out a voice from within the white light. At this point the lights came on due to a bolt of lightning hitting the switch and the light from the spell wearing off, only to reveal Grey holding his arm where I assumed I hit him as he was sprawled out on the floor due to the collision with the spell. “What was that for?” He asked looking up at me with a glare on his face. I was shocked to see him to say the least. After the rest of the light from the spell wore off, I was able to see that Grey had entered my house wearing his underwear, and only his underwear. For the love of God.

“What do you think?” I retaliated glaring at him, “You can’t just break into someone’s house like that you know, it’s rude.” Grey finished rubbing his arm and sat in the armchair near him opposite to me, taking a muffin from a plate that Lucy left out and taking a bite out of it. "And can you put some clothes on, i don't want my first day in this house to be ruined by a pervert."

“Calm down it’s not that big of a deal that I'm here,” He said, putting on a shirt and trousers from nowhere. “I can’t believe Lucy left your room a secret, I would have used it more often.” He said looking towards it while leaning back in the chair. I sighed and put my head in my hands. “Can you please tell me what you’re doing here? I’m tired and just want to have some me time right now.” Grey took another muffin after he finished the first one in a couple more bites. “I come here a lot with Natsu and Erza, I assumed Lucy would have mentioned it,” he said, taking a bite. “Also I wanted to welcome you to the apartment, it would have sucked if you didn’t have a place to stay. I mean after you staying in a hotel all this time” It suddenly clicked in my head.

“You told her I needed a place didn’t you? You listened into mine and Mira’s conversation?” I asked accusingly. He put the muffin down and gave me a smirk while leaning back.

“I had to, I mean after I heard your conversation I couldn’t just stand back.” He replied. “Actually you should be thanking me.” I was quite taken aback to be honest, it was quite a thing to do.

“Oh.” I offered him a small smile as I nervously looked to the ground. “Thanks, you really didn’t have to do that.” I raised my eyes to look at him.

“What else would you of done?” I let out a light laugh and smiled.

“Fair enough. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He smiled at me again. “Seriously though why are you here, Lucy won’t be coming back for a while.” Grey finished his muffin and stood up, putting his hands I his pockets. 

“To be honest I just wanted to show you round the city, you being new and all that,” he replied sheepishly, looking around the room.

“I’ve seen quite a bit of it, I mean I’ve been here a while haven’t I?” I smiled at him.

“Sure, the main parts of the city,” he made eye contact with me again. “But you haven’t seen the smaller hidden parts. The city is a real mystery to some people you know.” 

“What’s hidden?” I asked him, a small smile immerging on my face. Grey let out a small chuckle.

“You’ll see. Come on” He walked towards the door and held it open for me.

“Now who would I be to refuse such an offer?” And with that we left.

10 minutes later

It was now nighttime in Magnolia, while the only light source for the roads were the lamps on either side of the streets, and the only people about that I could see, were street cleaners and some couples out on dates for the evening holding hands or kissing, making this whole ordeal with Grey seem a little awkward for me, as I hoped people didn’t get the wrong idea. Grey had taken me through the city for a few minutes now, and we were currently facing the entrance to a narrow ally next to the main road, of which I could barely see into as the lamplights were cut off via the roofs of the buildings that made up the ally. From what I could see down it, there seemed to only be a few abandoned boxes and one stray, ginger cat that was currently cleaning it’s paw as it sat upon one of the piles of boxes. I looked at him curiously.

“Is this where you take me down there in order to kill me?” I joked while letting out a shy laugh. Grey smiled a little at the statement, shaking his head.

“Yeah, right. I ain’t a creepy pervert you know.” I laughed fully this time.

“Yeah. Says the nudist, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He turned his head away folding his arms, a frown forming on his face.

“I’m not that bad,” he mumbled. 

“Aw, are you embarrassed Grey?” I teased back at him. He turned back at me quickly.

“What? No!” He exclaimed, shocked at what I’d just said. “I just thought that was a bit too far is all.” He frowned as I smiled at him, still laughing a little.

“Never mind,” I replied cheerily. “What have you got to show me anyway, I thought you were giving me a private tour of this place?” He unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pockets, a small smile appearing on his face again.

“Come on, it’s not far.” He started walking down the ally, avoiding all the boxes and scaring off the cat as he went, which ran off into the darkness. I was a little cautious to follow.

“What’s not far? Grey where are we going?” He didn’t answer, and just kept walking till he reached a corner, and turned back in order to beckon me towards him.

“You coming or not?” He called back. I sighed as I started into the ally. Screw it; it can’t be too bad surely. Jumping over the last box of many that were in my way, my foot catching in one of the holes in it, causing me to fall over. “Ahh!” I yelled as I started tumbling to the ground, seeing the cobbles approach my face quickly, but I was stopped suddenly. As I looked above me I saw that Grey had caught me with one of his arms, his face displaying a look of amusement. He pulled me up to standing and looked at me to check I was ok, as I still held onto his arm while I regained my balance. I didn’t notice how strong he was, I think as I grip his bicep after standing, I mean he picked me up with one arm, and I know I’m not the lightest person around. “You ok?” He asks me as I let go of him, blushing slightly at the incident. I brush myself off and hold my hands behind my back, keeping them away from him as I look to the ground nervously.

“Yeah, fine. Thanks,” I smile up at him shyly, grateful for his help. Even if it wasn’t fully needed. He nods at me, looking down the next ally to my left. “Down here,” he says calmly as he gestures down the smaller street, as if asking me to go first. I start down the ally gingerly, looking between the street ahead of me and Grey, who keeps looking at me with a blank expression. Fine. I head down the ally with a pace on me, now wanting to know what all the fuss is about, and with Grey following closely behind me. As I clamber over different and new boxes on the floor, and occasionally bash into the walls since they are so close together, I start to see the beginnings of a small, cobbled courtyard at the end of the road as the ally opens up. Slowing my pace, I gasp gently as I see that in the middle of the courtyard, covered in moss and vines, is a small fountain trickling a little spring down all sides. The courtyard itself was tiny, with the outsides formed by the exteriors of the other buildings and houses around us, the numerous old bricks and dusty windows facing inwards while different vines and moss grow on them all. The area was lacking all light at all, except from the small amounts of moonlight that managed to get through the roofs and directly onto the water in the fountain, making the light glisten across the area.

However, the courtyard itself was not what took my attention the most; instead, it was the fountain in the middle that did just that. The fountain stood directly in the middle of the courtyard, and the perimeter of it didn’t span out too far. In the middle of the fountain, was the most beautiful statue I have ever seen, no. The most beautiful being I’ve ever seen. The statue itself looked like a woman, one that seemed unreal in her beauty. Her face looked to the ground with a look of kindness as she gave a small smile. Her hair was long, and even though she was made of stone, it seemed like if you touched it, it would be soft to feel. Her figure was tall and slender, and went beautifully with the long flowing dress that was carved with her body, the sleeves extending right past her arms and flowing nearly a foot lower, as her arms stood apart from her body like she was welcoming someone into an embrace. Her feet couldn’t be seen, as her dress extended at the bottom and disappeared below the small pool where the fountain water was collecting. But even more enchanting, was a couple of items connected to her back. Behind her, extending outwards about five feet either way, were a pair of large feathered wings. Their size was so immense, that they nearly blocked out the rest of the moon light shinning down on the courtyard, and their elegance so intoxicating, that I couldn’t even look away for a second. I understood immediately what creature the woman represented. An angel. 

“Wow,” I sighed. “It’s beautiful.” Grey walked forward so he was stood next to me looking at the stature as well. 

“I hoped you’d say that,” He said smiling at the angel, his hands still in his pockets. “I’d never had a reason to show it to someone before, and you being an Angel wizard and all, it just made sense to show you.” I smiled softly. 

“How did you know it was here?” I asked him. He wandered around the statue looking at it from the side. He paused for a few seconds, making me wonder if he was going to answer at all. After about 20 seconds, he looks back at me, a small frown appearing on his face.

“When I first joined the guild, I was seven years old.” I walked a little closer to him as he sat on the edge of the fountain. “I didn’t know anyone at all, and it didn’t help that I wasn’t the most social person in the world.” I walked over to him slowly, and sat next to him while still watching his face carefully. He looked sad almost, his eyes looking to the ground, and his hair covering a majority of his face. His mouth was open slightly, like he wanted to say something, but was struggling to get it out. “Because of this I spent most of my time around the city, in the small streets that people ignored just to get away for a bit and hide.” He lifted his head slightly and turned it so that it was facing me, his face relaxing slightly, but still showing signs of tension. “Once I was lost. I had gone down too many allies and couldn’t find my way out. But somehow, I found this place. It was like she was guiding me to the street again, helping me get back to the guild.” We both turned our heads around to look at the angel’s face, both of us smiling a little at the story. “Ever since then, I come here now and again if I need to get away from the guild. It’s like my own secret spot.” I looked at him confused.

“Then why are you showing me? Wouldn’t you want to hide it, keep it to yourself?” He faced back away from the statue and smiled to the ground. 

“I’m not really sure.” He looked at me with a small smile forming on his face. “I guess I just wanted some company, and someone to share this place with.” I was a little taken aback, but I returned his smile all the same. 

“Well, you’ve got some now.” I stood up and reached my hand out for him to take. He looked at it for a second, a bemused look on his face, but then the smile returned, and he grabbed my hand tightly as he stood up, with us facing each other.

“Thanks.” We let go of each other and stood in silence for a few awkward seconds before he spoke again. “Look, I know we’re not the closest friends yet, but I was wondering if you wanted me to show you more of the city at some point.” He looked at the ground awkwardly and put his hand behind his head like he was scratching it, his foot tracing small patterns on the cobbled floor.” You made it kind of fun today.” I let out a light laugh at his manner, but rested my face to a soft smile as I looked at him. 

“Oh course, I enjoyed this evening.” He looked back up at me and put his hands in his pockets, his face looking surprised but all the same happy at my response. “Thanks for doing this Grey.” He smiles at me again, me returning the expression. However he immediately snaps out of it and looks around him.

“It’s probably getting a bit late, you wanna head back?” He asks looking back at me. I nod, slightly disappointed that the evening has to end as soon as it began, but still understanding that we both probably need some rest after the day we’ve both just had. 

We head out of the courtyard d through the allies until we reach the main road again. When we get there, I remember that Lucy’s apartment is in the different direction to the guildhall dormitories, and that this is where we would go different ways. “Hey Grey,” I spoke up to him, still looking ahead of me into the now quiet city. “Thanks for tonight, I’m glad I know I have a friend here.” He looked at me with a small smile.

“You already did, remember. Erza didn’t let you into our team for nothing, and Lucy wouldn’t have asked you to move in with her if she didn’t like you.”

“Well you did most of the work for that,” I replied with a smile, one that he returned.

“Maybe, but we do like you (y/n). Don’t forget that. You’re family now.” I stared at him, stunned that he would consider me that after such a short time. I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes, but pushed them back, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Thanks, I feel the same way about you guys. You’re becoming family after these short few days.” I turned my head to look at him. “I’m glad I came to you guys.” Grey smiled, as we stayed silent for a few seconds. “So,” I perked up happily to pick up the mood. “I’ll see you tomorrow right?” 

“Sure, I’ll probably be at the hall.” 

“See you there.” I smiled, and we headed in our own directions.


	4. Getting along with Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, sorry about that. In this one Lucy finds interest in Grey and (Y/N)'s evening out, and a conversation starts about the secrets of heaven.

The short walk home was seemingly uneventful, with the only sounds around me being the small amounts of chatter from nearby pubs and bars, and from a single owl the was perched upon one of the houses around me. As I walked home I thought back to my night with Grey, and about how much fun I actually had. I had been at the guild for no longer than two days, and already I felt like I was with family there, from Grey’s offer of friendship and him showing me such a private place in his heart, to Lucy and her so keenly letting me move in with her.   
The walk home took me no longer than 10 minutes, and by the time I reached the wooden doors connected to the multi-floor apartment clock next to the river, I was more than ready for my bed and a good nights sleep. Yawning, I pushed open the door, which opened silently and easily. The hallway, which held the stairway and the door leading to the Landlady’s apartment to the left, was dark, since all the lights had been put out for the night. I could only assume this was due to the Landlady having going to bed after the day.   
I stretched my arms above my head, accompanying it with a groan as I closed my eyes tightly, and headed up the stairs rubbing my eyes with the back of our hand. After walking up the single flight of stairs to mine and Lucy’s apartment, I opened the door illuminating the hall with the golden light from the living room of the apartment, making me think of the warmth of my bed, and a mug of cocoa when I get in. The living room around me was impeccably tidy, with no sign of an object or piece of furniture being out of place. The chest of drawers on the left wall facing the rest of the room was decorated with a few photo frames that showed the other members of the guild, along with a brown wooden jewelry box. At the other side of the room next to the window was Lucy’s bed, which had a bright pink duvet an a wooden frame, as well as a couple of soft white pillows that were neatly placed at the head of the bed.   
“THERE YOU ARE!!!” The shout came from the bathroom to my right, in the doorway of which was a sodden Lucy wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower I presume. She looked at me with a face of relief and excitement. “Where have you been?” She asked, quickly dashing up to me and grabbing my hands, making me concerned that her towel would fall off, but it seemed quite stable. “When I came back you were gone, there wasn’t even a note.” I smiled and let out a small laugh.  
“I’m fine,” I replied, rolling my eyes. “Grey just wanted to show me around the city a bit more to get me more accustomed to the place.” Lucy’s face seemed to soften at this and she let out a small sigh. “Sorry, I should have left a note or something telling you where I’d gone.” I looked at the ground shyly. Lucy let go of my hands and sighed deeper this time, putting hand on her head as she looks away from me.  
“No, I’m sorry,” She looks back at me with an embarrassed smile. “I shouldn’t have worried about it so early, you weren’t even gone that long.” I let out a small laugh at her response. “But really? Grey was showing you around? That seems a bit forward for him.” She looked a bit perplexed as she adjusted her towel and swiped some hair from her face. “Normally he doesn’t socialize with new members that early.”   
“I don’t know,” I replied, scratching the back of my head. “I guess it’s cause we already went on a job together, he seemed quite relaxed to me.”   
“That is strange, but you could be right. Maybe I’m just over thinking things.” She smiled widely at me.   
The rest of the evening was spent with us sat on the floor with Lucy telling me about the other guild members and the types of magic they all have, as well as all the adventures she’s already had with Natsu and the others. I was particularly interested with Leo and how he used to be a guild member.   
“So wait, you guys had a spirit in the guild for three years, and no one noticed?”  
“Well yeah. I mean I hadn’t been at the guild that long by the time we found out, and he wasn’t really giving any hints as to who he really was.” I nodded, satisfied with her answer. I was so impressed with all the things the guild can do I couldn’t believe it.  
“There are so many amazing wizards in Fairy Tail aren’t there. It’s a tall order to follow.” Lucy smiled and let out a chuckle.  
“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll do just fine. I’ve already seen you and your magic and you did a great job.” I was instantly reassured by her kindness, that my uneasiness stared to dissipate. Lucy then started to shuffle around on the floor in her dressing gown, (she got changed earlier on) and looked up at me uneasily. “Hey, (Y/N). Can I ask you something?” She asked shyly.   
“Yeah what is it?” I replied with a smile. Lucy shifted her sitting position until she was closer to me.  
“You were talking to us earlier on in the carriage about your magic, and was going to mention Lucifer but you didn’t have time to explain.” She paused when she saw my face fall a bit. “What were you going to tell us?” I cast my eyes to the ground and let out a small sigh, but then quickly replaced it with a bright smile while looking right at her. I couldn’t hurt to tell her, and it is a story that should be told. “Sure, I’d love to tell you.” She seemed relieved at my response. “What do you know of Lucifer’s story?” I asked her, sitting up and looking directly at her.   
“Well, from my understanding, Lucifer was God’s favorite son. But at some point, Lucifer felt that God was being a dictator or sorts, and instead wanted to have God’s role for himself and in turn become the King of Heaven. As a result, God banished Lucifer from heaven and cast him into hell, where he still resides.” I nodded in response.   
“And where did you learn about this?”   
“The Bible, where else.” I let out a sigh and paused before proceeding with the story.  
“Well, the story has some similar aspects, for example how Lucifer was cast out of heaven for disobeying the wishes of God, plus how he was the favorite son, but that’s just about where the similarities run out.” I picked up my mug of cocoa I had left to my side, taking a large drink from it while staring at the floor. I wasn’t really sure where to start with the real story, and Lucy clearly noticed my pause and how unsure I was about telling it. She leaned back, her face full of worry.  
“Look, if it’s too complicated to talk about, you can tell me another time.” I looked up at her face to see her showing a sympathetic smile.   
“Thanks, that might be a good idea.” She nodded at me as I downed the rest of my cocoa. “It’s getting late anyway,” I put down my drink and gave her a large smile, reassuring her that I was ok. She returned the smile and picked up both of our mugs, heading to the kitchen to wash them up, after which we both decided we had had enough for the day and headed to our separate rooms, and went to sleep.


	5. Going Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our protagonist has a strange conversation with Cana, followed by her going on her first solo job, where the dark guild Black Axe have been causing havoc in a nearby town.

A week had passed since Grey offered to give me a tour of the city, and since then we had made it a daily routine for him to show me around more and for us to generally just spend time together. In truth I had really grown to appreciate his company, and he had really become a great friend of mine in this town. He would take me to see small statues hidden in back-allies that no one would think to look in; we would go eat in tucked away bars and restaurants that served amazing food, and now and again we would talk about our magic and spar together to learn how strong the other is. All the marvelous things Grey had shown me amazed me. I had seen more things in one week than I ever thought possible in a year.  
I was currently sat at the bar in the Guild hall enjoying a beer and reading the newest issue of ‘Sorcerer Weekly,’ and from the look of things the magazine had really taken an interest in Levy and her solid script magic, not that I could blame them she’s awesome. The front cover showed an amazing picture of her on a job, writing the word ‘Fire’ in bright orange lettering. In the background of the picture was a mountain range covered in creatures, and the mountain sides were covered in smoke, however she still managed to keep her clothes crystal clean. Amazing, I couldn’t help but smile. The article was mainly based around her Solid Script Magic, from her ability to read multiple languages to being able to disable charms with a flick of her wrist. Part way through the article the interviewer started asking her about her relationships, particularly about Gajeel, and whether there was a rivalry between him, Jet and Droy for her affection. I sighed at the sudden turn in interest in the interview.   
At that moment a hand reached round into my line of vision and grabbed my drink. Just as I was about to confront my thief I turned to see Cana downing my beer, her other arm resting on the bar as she lounged on the next stool along. “Really Cana?” I asked sighing, not feeling like getting into a fight today.  
“Finders Keepers,” she replied grinning and tilting the glass back looking for more booze. I decided to leave it there.  
“So what’s up kid,” she said putting the glass down and leaning over to me, “Missing your man?” she winked at the end. I sat back in shock, my eyes wide open.   
“My what?” I could feel my face getting red. Cana turned to the rest of the hall and smiled.  
“Oh come on hun, we can all tell you’ve found a certain interest in a particular ice wizard. Don’t tell me nothing’s going on.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Did she really think that Grey and me are a thing?   
“Look, Cana,” I said attempting to look composed. “There’s nothing between me and Grey, he’s just helping me with getting accustomed to the city.” I really hoped she would believe me and leave it all alone. But instead she just gave me a look to tell me otherwise.  
“Yeah I don’t buy it.” She grabbed another drink from the bar that Mira left for her, downing it in one. “And I’m not the only one who thinks so either, there’s kind of a little fan club for you two going around the guild.” She stood up and put the glass back on the bar. “Just think about it, all I’m saying.” And with that she walked off towards the job board.   
But I couldn’t get what she had just said out of my head. Me and Grey. What a thought. I mean he’s great, we get on all the time, and to be fair he is a very attractive man. However I’ve never thought of him that way.  
Thinking that I needed to clear my head and have some alone time, I remembered a solo job that was on the board to get rid of some bandits in a nearby town. The money was good, and the difficulty of it didn’t seem so bad, so I decided to go to the board and pick it off. On the poster it read:  
Urgent help is needed in the town of Bately. 

The bandit guild ‘Black Axe’ has been causing havoc including theft of numerous occupants of the town and destruction of buildings and monuments whilst in the use of magic. 

Requires a high power wizard instantly

Reward: 200,000 J

‘Sounds good,’ I thought, so I picked the poster off the wall and left the hall.  
At Bately  
The train had just pulled in, but I was the only one getting off. All the other passengers seemed too scared to even get near to the windows and were sat looking nervously around the carriage. “Don’t get too close,” said one woman to her small boy, who seemed to be confused and walked towards the window, however, his mother was too quick for him and pulled him away.   
Suddenly, just as I walked out the train onto the platform, I saw as an explosion went off further into town, followed by shouting and alarms going off everywhere. People ran off in every direction, while most made a bee-line for the train; mothers holding onto children, workers bursting out of buildings in large groups, and the train conductor hastily blowing his whistle as he dashes back onto train as it pulls away at an alarming speed. All the other people around me that were left ran in different direction, and despite my attempts to ask what was going on, they started hiding in different alcoves and basements as quick as possible, until I was the only one left standing in the street, and all that I could hear was silence.   
I stood in the middle of the road that was connected to the platform for what felt like an eternity with the silence, looking down a wide street, covered in knocked over boxes and foods like fruit, cakes and bread, messing up the floor as they’ve been smudged with the footprints of all the people running over them. Further down the street the sound of someone running and crashing into objects, followed by a hushed curse word and the sound of a door slamming forcefully.  
‘What the hell is going on here?’ I thought to myself, as I started to slowly make my way down the street. As I made my way down I reached a town square connecting 3 other streets, all of which were as bad as the one I just came down, but they all just varied in size. On my left was a thinner road going up a hill in town and looked like a street for a market from the different stalls that were all knocked over, the one on the right was the same size as my street, and seemed to contain different houses and buildings for accommodation. However the road ahead of me gained most of my attention, seeming as it was at least twice as large as the street behind me, and at the very end there seemed to be a large ornate building made of a cream like material, with a tall and wide structure covered in differently sized windows, with a large wooden door at the front. ‘A bank?’ I thought. As I looked closer at the building I saw that the right hand side had been completely demolished, with smoke coming out of the top, and the bricks were all falling off, as if they were just destroyed moments ago. This must have been where the explosion had come from before hand.   
“Hello, um…hello,” I heard a hushed and panicked voice come from a small house on my right. The door had been opened to show a small man poking his head around; he seemed wary and uneasy at the prospect of being seen. His face was extremely round, and had two bulging eyes. On top of his head was a small tuft of ginger hair, which matched his curly disheveled moustache on his face. “What are you doing out there? Are you mad?” He rushed out, darting his eyes from side to side. I looked about as well to see if there was an all clear and walked over to him by the door. “I’m a wizard from Fairy Tail,” I showed him my golden guild mark I had placed on my right collar-bone. “I’m here for a job that was displayed in our guild hall for dispelling the bandit guild Black Axe…”   
“Shhhhh!!” The small man hid behind the door again. “Don’t say that name too loud, now listen,” he pulled me into the house and shut and bolted the door. He turned to me. “Thank you so much for coming, my name is Felix, the mayor of this town.” He looked through a nearby window quickly and turned back to me. “I placed that job request, it was the only thing I could think to do.”   
“Don’t worry I’m here to help, what’s happened here.” I was deeply confused.  
“That guild, Black Axe, they’ve been reeking havoc in my town for weeks now. It began with them just trashing the streets and stealing small items from passers by, but now its escalated to them blowing up buildings and stealing from the bank, you must have seen the state it’s in.”   
“I understand,” I replied putting my hands on my hips and glancing out the window. “Don’t worry, I’ll take them down no problem, and a Fairy Tail wizard never goes back on their word.” The major I now knew as Felix beamed up at me and clapped his hands together.   
“Oh thank you, this means so much.” He rushed to the door and held it open for me. “From what I’ve seen they should still be at the bank, and should be occupied.” I walked through the door and thanked Felix. From behind me as I walked down the street I hard a faint, “Good luck,” from the house.


	6. Meet the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our protagonist meets the Major of Batley, she heads towards to centre of the town, with the intention of finding the dark guild Black Axe, and stopping whatever damage they intend to cause.

I was stood in front of the large oak doors of the Bank. From first glance they seemed old and of poor quality, however, upon closer inspection, and my knowhow of the dark guild, I knew this was simply due to the damage Black Axe had been causing to the town. The door had major cracks in it, which spanned from side to side, splitting the wood apart so that holes had developed which varied in size. Two of the left door’s hinges had come off, causing it to squeak dangerously whenever a small gust of wind came by. The rest of the building was covered in soot and dust left over from the explosions, covering up what was left of the white building. Numerous windows were shattered across the building on either side, the proof of which was the shards of glass under my feet and down the bank’s stairs behind me. However, even with the windows destroyed, I couldn’t here any voices inside the building, making it seem deserted from the outside. I decided to enter and have a look for myself.  
The door creaked dangerously as I pushed it open, hanging loosely from the hinges that were left. Inside the bank didn’t look any better than the outside. Directly in front of me led an isle made of gold colored bars down the middle of the bank, which was lined with windows for customers to talk to bankers. To the sides of me was a selection of soft luxurious sofas along the walls, some of which had damaged flower pots next to them, probably broken from fallen rubble. The ceiling above me was vast, and curved over the room like a rainbow would a barn. However, even from where I was stood, I could still see the huge cracks spanning the width of the ceiling, as well as some holes where pieces of brick had already fallen. Looking down to see where these pieces were, I saw the damage to isle in front of me. About half way down the isle, one of the golden bars had been broken in half, dragging down the rest of the fence-like structure with in in a bend. The brick, which caused this, was laying in the middle of the isle next to the damage, covered in dust and rubble. At the end of the isle, was an elegant wooden door with a large frame. A small patch of light shined from the crack where it was slightly opened.  
Heading towards the door past the windows and damaged bars, I started to hear voices faintly coming from past the door, so quiet I could barely make any of it out. As I slowly made my way closer to the door, making sure not to make a sound, the voices became clearer. From behind the door I could just about make out a few voices.  
“Hurry it up!” Came a sharp raspy voice, followed by the sound of someone walking quickly and of something heavy being dragged.  
“We’re working on it Boss,” whined a gruff voice in reply. “Do you know how heavy this stuff is?”  
“I DON’T CARE HOW HEAVY IT IS!!” The first voice yelled back in response, causing me to flinch back at the unexpected change in voice. “JUST GET THE DAMN GOLD INTO THE BAGS!!” The volume of the yelling seemed to shake the entire building, fragments of the ceiling coming apart and raining down upon the room. I then heard a large sigh from the second voice, followed by more dragging of what I now assumed to be the bags of gold.  
‘Screw this,’ I thought to myself, and I roughly pulled the door open, the light from the room flooding my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see the room in front of me was filled with gold, the drawers that lined the walls pulled open and clearly broken as more gold coins spilled out of them. The room spanned backwards like a corridor and went on for further than I could see from here, since the light shining off the coins was still vaguely blinding. In the middle of the corridor about five meters from me I could make out two figures. One figure, a rattish small man in a sharp navy suit and slicked back hair, was holding a large bag open as wide as his arms could stretch, while the other figure, a tall man with broad shoulders and slightly overweight, was in the middle of pouring a handful of gold coins into the bag. I could see that on the arms of both men, was a symbol to resemble a large black axe swinging down onto a city. “Black Axe,” I thought to myself. Both figures were looking directly at me, not moving a muscle. The smallest figure looked at me with look of confusion and annoyance, looking me up and down as if he was waiting for me to make a move.  
After a pause, the small man simply placed the bag on the floor, still maintaining his stare towards me, while the larger man looked between the two of us gingerly. Behind me back in the main room, three other men also baring the Black Axe symbol, suddenly ran in holding a variety of bags and cases, all of which I assumed were full of more gold and valuables from the bank. For a moment, we all looked between each other, waiting for someone to make the first move, the only sound in the building the shuffle of some feet and the rapid breathing of the guild members behind me.  
“Who the hell are you?” Asked the rattish small man, whom I assumed was the leader of this small group. I turned my attention to him and gave him a stern glare.  
“You really don’t need to know that.” He glared harder at me, and took a step closer. The other members of the guild followed suit, and they began to draw their weapons. They all had different ones, swords, axes, bows and arrows, but they all seemed to know what they were doing with the items, and all confidentially aimed towards me.  
“Listen kid,” sneered the leader, “I’m only gonna tell you once, get the hell out of here, and don’t start any trouble by going to one of those nearby guilds you hear. We wouldn’t want them to start getting wind of what we’re doing and coming over to ruin the fun.” The other guild members started laughing, confident that I wouldn’t be a nuisance.  
I tried to hold in my laughter, tried to stifle it and look stern, but I didn’t have a chance. These idiots didn’t know who I was, and didn’t know what I was capable of.  
My laughter echoed throughout the bank, immediately shutting up the guild members around me. The leader’s anger started to become more apparent since a big purple vein was beginning to form on his forehead, and it only made me laugh harder.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!” He yelled at me, fists clenched so tight I’m pretty sure his hand started to bleed. I stopped laughing enough to talk.  
“You…hehe…you don’t think any guilds were called already?” The leader straitened up and looked at me nervously.  
“Who did you call?” He asked slowly. I didn’t reply since I was still trying to stop laughing.  
“WHO DID YOU CALL?!” The other members were backing away, either from their leader or me. It wasn’t easy to tell.  
“Who me?” I asked after my laughing had died down. “I called no one.” I took a step towards the leader confidently, and smiled when I saw him recoil and step away. “However…I did answer one.” The rest of the guild started to look at each other nervously, clutching their weapons to themselves. “You see, I was just looking for a job at the guild hall, and I saw a request about a small dark guild causing havoc in a nearby town, and I thought to myself, ‘that looks fun. I could do with beating up a few jack-asses to pass the time.’” The leader had a look of both fear and anger on his face, as if he couldn’t decide whether to fight or run.  
“You?” He said pointing to me with a shaky voice. “You’re a wizard?” I smirked at him and nodded. Slowly, I let out a burst of magic energy, letting myself and the room around me be surrounded by a blinding gold light, the magic so strong the money and shelves started visibly shaking, and the guild members struggled to stand still with the strength of the magic.  
The leader’s face drained of color, as he looked at me with a look of pure fear. “What the hell are you?” He asked, to which all I did, was smile.


	7. The Lady in Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey needs to find Y/N, before she gets into too much trouble. Until of course, he meets a mysterious lady in grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short, but i came up with this idea of the lady in grey, but still need to come up with who she is and her role in the story. Any suggestions would be amazing :)  
> Thanks for reading as well, I know I don't post too much, sorry about that. :/

‘What was she thinking?!’ I thought to myself as I ran through the city, the bustle of the people around me enjoying the city melting away as I rushed past them. I couldn’t even make out a word the crowds were saying, since my mind was in one place. I saw the chimney from the train station over some of the houses and businesses in front of me, smoke billowing from the top of it. I ran harder in order to catch the next train, my chest aching from the strain upon my lungs. ‘How could she think of taking on a dark Guild alone, especially when she’s so new to Guild life?!’ I didn’t want to think about what could happen if she wasn’t ready, and I’m not even sure how strong she really is. I hadn’t been near her part of the fight during our job the other day, and since she was fighting alongside Erza, it was difficult to figure out how much influence she had during that battle. I know she is strong, after all, that day in the market square was enough for me to know that she should join Fairy Tail, but then she was only fighting one man, which is nothing compared to going against a whole Guild! I know that stopping her may not be possible, but maybe I can be of some help. It’s worth a shot. 

I know that I’m not alone in my concerns as well, since Mira made an effort to let me know Y/N had gone on the job. She wouldn’t do that unless she was uneasy. She seems to have developed a soft spot for Y/N in such a short amount of time, which is why she keeps an extra eye out for her. She couldn’t leave herself due to work though, she was still on shift at the bar. 

I left the Guild Hall about 15 minutes after Y/N had gone, and have just missed her train. I have to catch the next one so that I can find her in time.  
I rounded the last corner to the station, and could see the carriages at the end of the street. The doors were closed, and as I got closer, I heard the sound of the whistle blowing, signifying the train was about to leave. “Not happening!” I growled to myself as I pushed myself harder, getting closer and closer to the train. My lungs felt like they were about to burst, and my legs were straining against me, but I know I have to keep running. I can’t afford to miss this train. 

I saw it then. The wheels turning, the carriages moving down the tracks. I heard the chuffing of the engine, and saw the cloud of soot appearing over the heads of pedestrians. But I’m close, I can still make it if I just push that bit harder. 

From within one of the carriages, I saw a lady look at me, she had greying blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, her face on full view. Her white blouse tucked into her black pencil skirt, and a brown bag hanging from her bend elbow. She must have seen the desperation in my face over how I had to catch this train, and swung open the carriage door she was stood by. She stretched her arm out to me as the train began to pick up speed. “You can make it!!” She yelled at me. I am so close I can just about touch her now. As the train sped up further, I saw my chances of getting on the train begin to whither away, but she wasn’t having it. She held onto the bar of the door, leaning out of the carriage dangerously, and grabbed my hand firmly, tugging me only the train with her, as she swung the door closed as she pulled herself back on. My lungs felt the final burst of pain that comes with finishing exertive exercise, and I felt my legs begin to wobble from the sudden stop in running. I looked over at the woman.

Her hair was now a mess, the wind blowing many pieces of her hair out of the bun she had clearly taken time to put together. But she didn’t seem to mind, as she smiled widely at me, smoothed down her blouse, and picked up her handbag she dropped before helping me. “Well that was exciting” she exclaimed, chuckling slightly as she said it. 

I caught my breath, my hands on my hips as I bent over slightly. “Yeah,” I replied, “I was definitely that.” I straightened up after a moment and looked at her. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” She simply smiled at me kindly. 

“True, but it would have been cruel to not help you after seeing how desperate you were to catch this train.” She began to walk down the carriage, seemingly looking for a seat. After finding one and placing her bag down, she turned to me from down the aisle. “If you need any company there’s a couple of spare seats down here.” She said happily while smiling at me. I nodded, and after looking down the aisles both behind me and the one she was down, I could see how her’s definitely had some spare seats. I began to shuffle down the train, and took the seat on the other side of the aisle to her. 

I’m relieved that I made the train, but I know that there is more I need to think about. I can only hope that Y/N wont get into too much trouble while I try and find her, and…hopefully not me either. I can feel the eyes of the woman who helped me burning into the side of my head, and know that this will be a long journey.

(2 Hours Later)

The train had just pulled in, the creak of the wheels stopping and the puff of air from the engine being the only sound I could hear. The woman with the grey hair had been surprisingly quiet throughout the journey, and after the train had started moving at a decent pace, she had taken a book from her bag, and hadn't remover her eyes from it since then. I was grateful for that much, since I'm not really much of a people person, and having to hold a conversation for long periods of time would be nothing short of painful for me. I looked out the window to try and get an idea of the town's damage, however, smoke covered my full vision of the station as it came from the chimney. The few passengers around me, huddled away from the windows, staying as far from the station as they could in the small train carriage. I got up from my seat, and straightened my jacket before heading down the aisle towards the doors.

"Take care!" Called the woman cheerily from her seat, still not looking up from her book. Her hand however stretched away from her hold on the book so that she could give a small wave in my direction, before returning it to its previous location. I simply nodded back at her, and strode out the train onto the platform. As soon as my foot was on the pavement, the conductors whistle blew, and the carriages began moving away at a quick pace. It seemed even the driver didn't want to stick around too long. As the train disappeared round the corner, and the trail of smoke dissipated, I decided to move on, and look for Y/N. 

As I wandered through the small town, I notice the carnage and damage that has fallen on the buildings and houses around me. There seemed to be no form of reason for the damage, and just looks like its pointless. That is a huge reflection on the people that Y/N has decided to face. I can't hang around and take my time, I have to find her.

I take a look around me, at the various streets and paths that lead to the centre of the city and the houses on the outskirts. I see the farms on the horizon, the houses around the station with the doors that have either been busted in or barricaded with wooden planks and boxes. However, once i look down the main street towards the market, I see movement, something that stands out in a still and silent town. "There we go," I say to myself, and begin to run in the direction down the slope into the town centre.

As I get closer to what I saw move, I see a few men head into a large, torn down marble looking building, with smoke billowing out of a giant hole in the top left of it, signifying some recent attack to it. After the group enter the building, and the broken door does an impression of closing, I decide to get closer. I push the door open, causing it to creak, and step confidently into the damaged expanse of a room. Before I can look around at my surroundings, I hear yelling echoing from the other side of the room, causing my intention to quickly switch to the door directly on the other side of the room to me. I start to walk closer cautiously, my eyes spanning around me for anyone who could want to start trouble. I get close enough to see the silhouettes of three people on the other side, but I can't tell who. 

"You?" I hear a sharp scratchy male voice from within the room. "You're a wizard?!" I stop walking. 'She's got to be in there' I think to myself. But before I can put myself into action, the room begins to light up, flooding the room I'm stood in with a golden light that had a familiar kind of warmth to it. The floor and was begin to shake, causing parts of the building to crash down around me, and the floor begins to crack. Meanwhile the light gets brighter and brighter, making it almost blinding. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??!! Screams the mans voice again. There was a pause from him as the light and magic energy continued to build up around me, until finally, when I think I can't handle anything else, I hear a piercing scream from within the room.  
"What the Hell?!"


End file.
